Captain America: The Winter Soldier
'' Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' is a 2014 American superhero film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo. It is a sequel to ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' and the ninth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on April 4, 2014. A sequel, Captain America: Civil War, followed on May 6, 2016. Plot Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers works in Washington, D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskillion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites that are designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Fury is unable to decrypt the data recovered by Romanoff, leaving him suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. He escapes to Rogers' apartment and warns him that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. Fury hands Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship before being gunned down by the Winter Soldier; he is pronounced dead during the operation and Hill recovers the body. Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion the next day, and brands him a fugitive when he withholds Fury's information. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that Hydra has secretly operated with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks ever since it was founded after World War II, sowing global chaos with the objective of making humanity willing to surrender its freedom in exchange for security. A S.H.I.E.L.D. missile suddenly destroys the bunker and the pair escape, and realize that Pierce is Hydra's leader within S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. They deduce that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole and force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarrier will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. The trio are extracted to a safehouse by Hill, where Fury, who faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarrier's launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone on the Triskelion. Disguised as one of the Council members, Romanoff disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public; Fury eventually kills Pierce during a struggle. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but Wilson's suit is destroyed by the Winter Soldier, who fights Rogers on the third vessel. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other.Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but is thrown into the Patomac River as the ships collide with the Triskelion. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and Fury heads to Eastern Europe, under the cover of his apparent death, to pursue Hydra's remaining cells. Rogers and Wilson decide to find the Winter Soldier, while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims that the "age of miracles" has begun as scientists examine an energy-filled scepter and two test subjects; one with superhuman speed, the other with telekinetic powers. In a post-credits scene, the Winter Soldier visits a Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/ Agent 13 * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Toby Jones as Arnim Zola * Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell * Garry Shandling as Senator Stern * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Henry Goodman as Dr. List * Elizabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Thriller films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2014 films